


quiet and alone tired and gone just speechless

by asifish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drugs, F/F, Homophobic Slurs, all mistakes aren’t my own, don’t like do read, loosely inspired by shameless but about as loose as it gets, not for kiddos, pussy eating, the white trash au, they’re all lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asifish/pseuds/asifish
Summary: Lena’s shit life takes an unexpected turn when her hot neighbor, Kara Danvers, gets her attention. With a snowball.





	1. my new supplier

Nine weeks have passed since Lex went to prison and Lena’s life went to shit. Nine weeks since Lex left, eight weeks since Lionel’s body was put back in the ground, and seven weeks since groceries started showing up on her doorstep every Thursday like clockwork. She let the bags sit on her front porch the first few times they showed up, but now she takes them in; she needs the help. She didn’t want to be like Lex, not anymore.

Lena’s ripped from her thoughts when an icy snowball explodes against the back of her head. She shakes it off, the chill from the ice creeping down the back her shirt and she clenches her teeth; now was not the time for the neighborhood kids and their jackassery.

“Hey,” the voice rings out, a voice Lena wasn’t happy to hear. “Luthor!”

Lena spins on her heel to see Kara Danvers gathering up the snow and ice to make another snowball.

“What the fuck do you want?” Lena balls her fists at her sides, taking a few steps towards her assailant. “I don’t have time for you and your shit, Danvers.”

The bitchy, and unfortunately decent looking, Kara Danvers has the audacity to smile.

“Just being friendly is all. You know, checking on ya like a good neighbor.” Kara says, awkwardly swinging her arms, finished snowball in hand. She’s never spoken to Lena for really more than two minutes, but something about the youngest Luthor always intrigued her.

Lena scoffs, rolling her eyes. “Friendly? Since when are you friendly with anyone? You just think you’re hot shit cause’ your asshole cousin ran everything around here.”

Kara throws the snowball at Lena, hitting her square in the chest. “Watch that smart mouth of yours, cunt. Don’t think I won’t beat your fat ass. Fatass.”

“Look who’s talking, man hands.” Lena plants her feet in front Kara’s, standing so their faces are only inches apart.

Kara’s eyes drop to Lena’s lips as she speaks, watching more than hearing the words leave her mouth.

“The fuck do you know about _men_? Nothing, I reckon. Not with that faggot brother of yours.” Kara retorts, pulling her gloves off as she meets Lena’s eyes again.

She dumps her gloves in the icy gravel of the road when she feels spit hit her face, now blistering with rage. She rears back and swings at Lena, clocking her in the stomach. It does nothing to put off her neighbor’s next move. Lena lurches forward, tackling Kara to the ground, and pins her so she can successfully start wailing on her. Kara blocks most of the punches, she claws at Lena’s flurry of fists and bares her teeth up at the psychotic Luthor man’s psychotic little sister. She’s acutely aware of Lena’s weight pressing into her crotch before she rolls them over, pushing Lena down against the slick asphalt, and pinning her shoulders down to dig her knee into Lena’s side.

Kara snarls. “What’s with your whiny pussy shit, huh? Can’t handle a goddamn snowball of all things? Jesus, Luthor. Get your shit together.”

Lena’s breath catches, her movements finally stilling under Kara’s strong grip. Kara pauses when she feels Lena stop, their faces inches apart with mingled breaths visible in the air between them. Kara’s eyes lower, again, to Lena’s mouth. Instead of thinking about where she should punch her bitch of a neighbor, she only can think of how Lena’s lips would feel on hers; Kara wishes she could be the breath crystallizing in the air so close to Lena’s mouth, just to close the distance.

Lena watches the bright blue eyes locked on her mouth and her throat goes dry. She swallows uselessly and bites her lip, all time seemed as frozen as the rest of the city in that moment. And here they were, battered and bruising, fists stained with each others blood.

“Ka–” Lena starts.

Kara wraps her hand around Lena’s throat, squeezing to stop whatever was going to leave her mouth next. She knew speaking would only break the moment, and Kara wanted to stay in this space for at least a little longer.

The heat between the pair, surprisingly, only became more palpable as Kara’s hand closed. The two clouds of Kara’s heavy breaths mixing with Lena’s shallow breaths draws Kara down, only slightly, in what could be mistaken for her seeking warmth against the bitter cold though they both know it’s something else completely. Lena slots her thigh between Kara’s, and the blonde’s hand abandons Lena’s throat. Instead of starting another round of punching on the girl pinned beneath her, her hand moves to the shoulder pinned to the hard ground. Now, she presses her clenched fist against the warm stretch of skin between Lena’s neckline and jacket, digging her fingers into her palms to stop herself from caressing the soft skin.

Kara grinds her center down in a rough, jerking motion against Lena’s raised leg and Lena’s hand snakes out from beneath Kara’s body, the shock of the motion causing a new kind of adrenaline to purslane through her veins. She grasps the back of the Kara’s neck and pulls her down slightly, the pressure of her fingers almost painful to Kara. To both of them, it’s apparent all the ill intent and violence burning between them only minutes before is now on hold.

The hot strong blonde above Lena continues shifting her crotch down against her leg, audible small gasps escaping her pretty, bloody lips. Kara dips her head forward, blood pooling in a drop on her lip and Lena wishes it’d fall. Kara turns her head, quick enough so the blood drips onto the snow next to them; disappointment clouds Lena’s thoughts for just a second before she feels the blonde’s leg press against her. Somewhere deep in the back of Lena’s throat, there’s noticeable rumbling as she suppresses a groan of what is no doubt the sexual need she’s been suppressing for what seems like. She doesn’t have time to get off these days, so Lena cants her hips up, embarrassingly desperate for some friction against the other woman’s hard body. She might as well make good use of the situation at hand.

The first moan that manages to slip out is drowned out by an startlingly loud car horn and the unmistakable sound of a car skidding on the ice just a few feet from the pair. Both girls gawk for a split second at the yellow headlights and screaming driver before their street instincts kick in. Lena uses the opportunity to push Kara off of her and scrambles back upright. Kara rubs at her jaw, shooting glares at Lena, who has her hands shaking at her sides as the car drives between the two of them, throwing slurs out of the window.

“You evil bitch, fuckin’ feels like ya busted a tooth.” Kara spits, blood filling her mouth, completely ignoring the undeniable scene they’d made dry humping in the cold street.

“Good,” Lena shoots Kara the finger, kicking up snow and ice in her direction, “another hole for Mike to put his dick in.”

Kara freezes at that, disgust passing over her face before she turns and storms towards her house, spitting blood back in Lena’s direction before she disappears. Lena makes her way to her own house, picking the grocery bags up before she heads inside.

Lena checks her phone, hoping maybe Lex tried to call her. He hasn’t. She sighs, putting the groceries away. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to get her through the week. Lena makes her way to the bathroom, passing the stack of newspapers from the past few weeks she’d been meaning to throw out. They all said the same things, ‘Lex Luthor Jailed: Lionel’s Second Funeral’ ‘Boy Digs Up His Dad: Luthor Family Scandals Continue.’ Lena looks at herself in the mirror, inspecting her face for bruises.

“Hm.” She looks closer, surely Kara left some sort of mark, but she can’t find anything. She’s almost disappointed she doesn’t have a reminder of her alluring, yet apparently unhinged, neighbor. She quickly shakes thoughts of the other girl from her head. She wasn’t going to be like Lex, she wasn’t going anywhere near Clark’s fucked up family. Even if she had just been obscenely close with his cousin.

She shrugs and strips down, deciding on a shower to burn away the cold chill that’s seeped through her thin jacked and into her bones. Blue eyes flash behind Lena’s eyelids as her hand makes its way down her body.

____

Alex isn’t home, much to Kara’s relief. She sneaks past a sleeping Jeremiah, beer bottles creating a barrier around the couch. Kara stares at herself in the mirror, wiping the blood from her nose with a washrag, and winces as she touches her split lip. She notices the wet spot on her shirt from Lena’s spit and glances over at the door, making sure it’s locked, then lifts the collar of her shirt up, closing her eyes before tentatively touching her tongue to the damp fabric. Her other hand slides into the top of her pants, fingers inching into her underwear as her mouth latches onto the fabric. She jumps when her phone nearly vibrates off the sink, blinking a few times and dropping her shirt back in place. Mikes face on her screen makes her pull her hand out of her pants, the urge now utterly gone.

She picks up.

“What?” She snaps, annoyed with her boyfriend on the other line. She grimaces while she hears his voice, completely tuning out his words.

“Kara! Are you even listening to me!?” Mike yells into her ear, she quickly pulls the phone from her face.

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow, I’m going to a party tonight.” Kara inspects her nails.

“I’ll let you get ready, I love you.” Mike sighs, annoyed.

“Okay.” Kara hangs up and sets her phone down, rubbing at her temples.

She’s been dating Mike for a seven months; he had money that she needed, in return she hung out with him sometimes and he thought they were just taking it slow. Kara undresses and gets into the shower shortly after hanging up with Mike, she needed to wash the blood off and ice her bruising face before it swells too much.

____

The Sinclair house is already packed when Lena shows up and she needs a drink after the weird fucking day she’s had. She masturbated in the shower thinking about Kara Danvers of all people, she _needed_ a fucking drink. She’s making her way to the kitchen to take shots when she’s yanked back by her shirt.

“What the fuck!?” She snaps, balling her hand in a tight fist on instinct.

“Calm down bitch, it’s me.”

Lena turns around and comes face to face with her friend Leslie Willis. Friend, kind of. They tolerated each other, Leslie gave Lena drugs and Lena didn’t tell her parents she was one of the biggest dealers in the neighborhood.

“I could’ve decked you, you can’t go around yanking people.” Lena complains, punching Leslie’s shoulder lightly.

“Whatever. You want shit or not?”

“Yeah, I guess. What’s on the menu?” Lena holds her hand out, rolling her eyes.

“Adderall.” Leslie drops the pill in Lena’s open palm and hands the dark haired girl her drink, which was supposed to be tequila sprite but tasted more like the tequila dominated la croix of tequila sprite. Lena swallows the pill, grimacing at the taste of the drink.

“I hate tequila,” she says with a frown, a shudder running through her body.

“Did Lena Luthor finally grace us with her presence?” Veronica Sinclair’s voice rings over the music as she walks up to the pair. “I thought you’d never get here, we were all waiting.” Veronica runs her hand down Lena’s back, knowing it gets a rise out of the shorter girl.

“Whatever, I’m only here to get fucked up. I had a weird ass day.” Lena steps to the side, taking another drink from a nowhere to be seen Leslie’s cup.

“Yeah I heard you had a run in with Clark Kent’s cousin. Need someone to kiss it better?”

“Nice try, Sinclair. I’m no fuckin’ homo.” Lena huffs, shaking her head.

“Find me after the E kicks in, homo or not you won’t care.” Veronica winks before pushing her way back into the thick of the party.

“Ecstasy? ECSTASY!? Leslie said it was adderall!” Lena’s yell falls on deaf ears and she groans, slouching back against the wall. “Fucking ecstasy,” she mumbles, toeing at the ground and sipping at the drink in hand. At least it started tasting better the more she drank. Lucy Lane clears her throat, pulling Lena out of her head. She wasn’t sure when Lucy got there, she just wrote it off as the drug starting to take its course.

“Some well-dressed dykey blonde is looking for you? Like way too well-dressed. Button up with a belt, dorky glasses. You know her?” Lucy looks annoyed, like she’s been pestered all night. “Seriously, if I see this girl again I’m going to have to deck her, she keeps asking anyone who will listen about Lena Luthor.”

“I have no idea who you’re talking about. The only blonde dyke I’ve seen tonight is Leslie and she gave me molly under the guise of adderall. If you see her, kick her ass for me.” Lena drinks the rest of her drink, clearing her throat to stop a short gag, and nods.

“Well, you’re in for a night, Luthor.” Lucy claps her hand on Lena’s shoulder, chuckling. She groans when she sees Kara making her way towards them. “There’s the girl, the one with the incredible shiner under those glasses. Good luck.” Lucy disappears at that.

Kara pushes her way through the sea of people towards Lena and Lena immediately can tell something is off about the blonde. She notices Kara’s grinding jaw and it clicks. She’s high as fuck. Lena can’t help the smile that splits her face.

“Lena! I’ve been looking for you!” Kara’s pupils are fucking huge, the blue just a thin ring around the black, it almost matches the bruise around her eye.

“So I’ve heard. Why?” Lena asks, taking a step towards the blonde. She tells herself it’s to hear her better over the music, but she knows better. She wants to be close to Kara.

“Whoa your eyes,” Kara whispers, leaning in to stare. “It’s like the greens almost all gone. “They’ll go back to normal though, right? I mean, I kinda like your eyes green and it’d suck if they were always just like they are now. Not as pretty to look at.”

“Mine will if yours will. I’d miss the blue if they–” Lena’s own gasp cuts her off as the song changes. “Let’s dance.” She grins, looping her fingers in Kara’s belt loops, and drags her into the crowd. Lena closes her eyes as she lets the music wash over her, moving with the bass. She’s not sure how long she was dancing to the sounds when she feels Kara pull her in close, and she lets her. Lena presses her body back into Kara’s much sturdier build and brings her arm up, letting her hand slide through the other girl’s soft hair. Kara ducks her head down to kiss Lena’s neck, her hands running across her waist.

“I’m sweating,” Lena murmurs in Kara’s ear, knowing how warm rolling and dancing makes her.

Kara drags her tongue up to Lena’s clenching and unclenching jaw, laughing quietly. “Tastes fine.”

“You’re weird.” Lena laughs, letting Kara drag her out of the room. She turns and hikes herself up, making Kara carry her away instead. “But not a bad weird.” She adds as an afterthought, ghosting her lips over Kara’s throat. Kara opens the first door they come across and walks them into the laundry room. She looks around, kicking the door closed behind her, and sets Lena on top of the dryer.

“You’re not fat.” Kara runs her hands up and down Lena’s arms, wanting the skin to skin contact. “Like earlier I called you a fatass. You’re not, and I like your thick ass. It’s like, wow.”

Lena smiles, tilting her head up to try and catch Kara’s lips with hers. Kara turns her head quickly, letting Lena’s lips connect with her cheek with a giggle.

“Your lips are soft.” Kara says, bringing her hands up to trace her fingers over Lena’s jawline.

“You don’t have man hands.” Lena says, covering Kara’s hands with her own before reaching out and pulling Kara closer by the front of her belt, her legs hooking around Kara’s waist.

“You’re pretty.” Kara’s hands drop to the bottom of Lena’s shirt, toying at the hem.

“You’re prettier.” Lena says, trying to kiss Kara again only to catch her chin.

“Fuck you, you’re prettiest.” Kara pulls Lena’s shirt off and immediately starts trailing her fingers over the newly exposed skin.

“Kiss me.” Lena whispers, grinding her teeth and shivering lightly at Kara’s touch. She wanted, _needed,_ more of Kara. She makes quick work of Kara’s shirt, pushing it off her shoulders, and lets out a slight moan at the sight of Kara’s strong figure. She reaches out, trailing her fingers slowly over Kara’s abs, memorizing them.

“No.” Kara breathes into Lena’s ear, pulling Lena closer and off the dryer. She starts leaving warm, open mouthed kisses down to Lena’s neck again. She nips at the skin lightly before soothing the spot, set on leaving a mark. Lena sighs softly, short nails dragging down Kara’s back, and gasps as she feels her back connect the cold tile of the floor. She hadn’t noticed Kara lifting her, the other woman’s touch being more than enough of a distraction. She pushes her hips up, aiming for some sort of friction, she gasps as Kara’s mouth passes over her own, just far away enough so their lips only ghost each other.

“Please. Kiss me, Kara. Kiss me.”

“I said no.” Kara murmurs, her tone firm without being mean. Something in the way her voice sounds sends a shiver through Lena’s spine.

Their roaming hands aren’t staying in one place for long, the haphazard skin to skin contact heightened by the drugs. Kara’s touch leaves her front to slip around her, searching for her bra. She whines at the loss of Kara’s hands fondling the exposed portion of her upper body, the loss not mattering for long because Lena feels the clasp of her bra being undone, so she naturally reaches up for Kara’s. There’s no clasp, as her incredible smelling neighbor appears to prefer sports bras. Hot. Lena keeps her arms up and drags the pads of her fingers down Kara’s back. The position was reminiscent of the way they’d been just a few hours ago in the road.

“Mm, your tits.” Kara whispers reverently as she tosses the bra to the side.

Her touch feels so right on Lena’s body.

“You’re built, huh? I like that.”

The pair spend a feeling each other up on the floor for a long time, though time doesn’t really make much sense in their clouded heads. Lena squeezes over Kara’s sports bra, cupping her small breast in hand while her other hand pushes down to unbuckle Kara’s belt.

The woman above her shudders as she watches Lena’s hands slip the belt out of place and loosen up her pants. Kara holds herself over Lena’s body and shakes from side to side while removing the offending garment. Her panties go next, quickly, her face flushing with shame while Lena giggles at the obscene color.

“Neon pink, huh? Not boxers? Cute. Unexpected.”

As if Kara can afford to buy her own shit. She shakes her head and shimmies the underwear off, exposing her curly blonde bush to Lena in all its glory.

“Really funny. Now, I’m sure there’s something better you should doing with your mouth than making fun of me.” Kara smiles and slides up Lena’s body, her knees finding perch on either side of Lena’s head. Lena’s hands move up to grasp the back of Kara’s tight ass, pulling her body down to bring pussy up against her lips to explore.

“Kara,” Lena groans out. “you’re beautiful.”

“Mhm.” Kara lays her head back, pressing her hips down against Lena’s face.

Lena inhales deeply and lets out a quiet moan, Kara was intoxicating. Her nose nudges against the trimmer thatch of curls between Kara’s legs before she wraps her lips around her sensitive nub.

“Lena!” Kara yelps, her hand grasping for perch on the side of the washing machine while Lena sucks. Her free hand moves to grasp the girl beneath her’s dark locks, her blunt nails scraping against her scalp.

“Yes, unh, just like that.”

Lena squeezes Kara’s ass as she turns her head for just a second. She didn’t know what she was doing, but she figured she was doing something right judging by how wet her chin already was. She takes a deep breath before diving in with reckless abandon, her jaw working as she tries to keep up with the squirming blonde on top of her. Lena’s surprised by just how increasingly high pitched Kara’s moans are, she wasn’t sure what she expected.

Kara inhales sharply. “Lena. Fuck, Lena.”

She fists her hand in Lena’s hair and pushes her head back against the floor, holding her in place as she grinds fully against the lower half of Lena’s face, taking her pleasure into her own control. Lena squeezes her thighs together in an attempt to alleviate some of the burning between her own legs while Kara rides her face, gasping for breath each time she’s able to get a short second in. Kara stills over Lena and her rippling thighs tighten on either side of Lena’s head seconds before she tastes Kara’s slick release.

“Mm,” Lena’s hands tighten around Kara’s asscheeks.

She licks every tasty dribble in, turning the mouthful in her mouth. After an indulgent swish, Lena moves her arms to grip Kara’s thighs and gives another lingering suck before she slows her movements, not pulling back until she hears a rattling moan from above her.

“Lena,” Kara says with a quiet reverence, sitting back over Lena’s body as she looks down, her breathing uneven. The lower half of Lena’s face shines in the soft light of the room, and Kara grins. “Holy shit.”

“Holy shit,” Lena repeats, her eyes wide.

They stay like that for a bit, just staring at each other in appreciative silence. Lena frowns as Kara stands, already missing the heat from her body.

“What are you doing?” Lena asks as Kara pulls her clothes back on, her legs a little wobbly which shoots Lena’s ego through the roof.

She doesn’t spare another glance at Lena, instead opening the door a crack to make sure no one’s looking before she slips out, leaving Lena half naked and rolling, still laying on the dirty laundry room floor.


	2. don’t wanna sober up

Kara’s been avoiding Lena for a week, not that Lena’s counting. After all, she’s pissed at Kara, right? She didn’t even kiss her goodbye before she up and left at the party. Lena laid on the floor for what felt like hours after she disappeared, she would’ve convinced herself none of it ever happened if there wasn’t evidence in the form of a slight breakout on her chin that she was pretty sure had something to do with Kara’s snatch.

“Lena, are you listening to me?” Lucy’s voice breaks through her thoughts.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Right, Veronica is pissed and thinks Danvers stole from her. Not my problem she let a kleptomaniac in her home.” 

“You were the last person to talk to her. And y’know, people are talkin’. Saying you two fucked  in the middle of the house.”

Lucy’s voice fades off in Lena’s ears as she gets closer to her house. Or more specifically, the blonde puffing on a cigarette by her front porch. 

“Gotta go.” Lena cuts Lucy off and hangs up.

Speak of the fucking devil.

“Hey! What the fuck are you doing here?” Lena snaps, resenting the excitement and relief that rushes through her. 

To Lena’s surprise, Kara ignores her, instead staring forward and puffing on her cigarette. Her face is bruised, but Lena knows it’s not from her. There’s scratches on her cheek like someone came at her with filed fingernails, and the black eye looks way too fresh to be from when they tussled. Once she gets closer, she can see the blood staining the collar of Kara’s jacket and her hair is stuck to her face, stained and caked on to the cuts. 

“You look like hell,” Lena says, bringing her hand up to try and peel her hair away.

“I don’t need your help. Fuckin’ queer.” Kara slaps Lena’s hand away and tosses her cigarette in the snow, stepping on it as she turns to fully face Lena.

“Fuck you, dyke,” Lena pushes Kara’s shoulders, sympathy turning to animosity in her gut. “you don’t get to say shit. You sought me out, you pulled me into the laundry room, and you rode my fuckin’ face like your life depended on it.”

”And I bet you enjoyed every second of it, didn’t you? I don’t give a rat’s ass about you, you coulda been anyone.”

“But it wasn’t, it was me. And you’re outside my house, get out of my fucking way.”

“You and your brother really are a regular family of homos. All caught the freak gene.”

“Fuck you, Danvers.” Hot tears sting at the back of Lena’s eyes, and she holds them in, a lifetime of practice behind her. She doesn’t need Kara to see her cry.

Kara takes a half step forward, but Lena’s faster. She lands a punch square in Kara’s stomach, causing the blonde to double over.

“Go away.” Lena spits before going inside, slamming and locking the door behind her. Kara collapses to her knees after the door shuts and manages to crawl off the house’s porch before she throws up. She groans and collapses next to the vomit, breathing heavily. “Gross.” Kara whispers to herself, hissing at the cold of the snow.

“Actually you know what Danvers,” Lena yells as she pulls her front door open. She still had more to say. “You bottle blonde piece of sh-oh my god, Kara.” Lena’s voice softens and she drops to her knees by Kara, brushing the hair away from her face. Kara lets her. “Jesus Christ, you’re burning up.”

“‘m fine,” Kara mumbles, closing her eyes at Lena’s touch.

“Didn’t think I hit you that hard.” Lena scrunches her nose and reaches over Kara, brushing snow over the puke. “Smells like you’re not fine.”

“Bottle blonde?” Kara questions quietly to change the subject, rolling over some to look up at Lena.

Lena shrugs, smiling some. “I can see your roots.” 

Kara laughs softly and pushes herself up to sit, scooting back some, and wipes her mouth off on her jacket sleeve. “I gotta go.” 

“To the hospital? You’re beat up as hell and you just threw up in my yard.” Lena says, watching Kara stand up.

“Why would I go to the hospital? Doctor Luthor just told me everything I need to know. I’m not fine because I threw up and I look pretty bad. Seems like a typical hangover.” She smirks, shrugging her jacket off to toss it in the snow. “Not walkin’ around covered in vomit.”

“Get in a fight with the booze?” Lena quirks her eyebrow up, biting her lip as she watches Kara shed her jacket.

Kara shrugs in response and reaches out to rest her hand on Lena’s cheek, brushing her thumb over her lower lip. “Gotta go.” She pats Lena’s cheek lightly, nodding once. Kara turns on her heel and walks off towards the DEO bar, pulling a cigarette out of the pack in her pocket and puts it between her lips; she feels around her pockets for a lighter, lights the cigarette up, and takes a deep drag to try and cover up the taste of puke in her mouth. 

Lena watches her walk off, chewing on her lower lip, and groans, shaking her head. “Fucking Danvers,” she mumbles as she bends over to pick up Kara’s jacket, heading back inside to get ready for work.

____

“You smell like vomit and look like someone took a hammer to your face.” Hank says, setting a glass of water down in front of Kara.

“Water?” Kara huffs, pushing the glass back towards the bartender.

“You’re like twelve.”

“Nineteen.” Kara grimaces at the taste of blood, nicotine, and vomit in her mouth before reaching out and grabbing the water.

“I don’t serve just any underage shithead that comes in here, you know.” Hank shakes his head, pouring Kara a few shots. They’ve been through this a thousand times before, what’s another.

“Good thing I’ve been comin’ around ever since I could see over the counter.” Kara smiles, drains the water glass, and leans over the bar to fill up it up with beer herself.

“Hey! This isn’t an all you can drink beer buffet.” Hank slaps Kara’s hands away and finishes filling up the glass. “Delinquent.”

“Yeah but I’m like, your little delinquent you never chose to adopt.” Kara grins, taking the shots back to back to back with a shudder. “Fuck, you gotta stop buying shitty vodka, Hank.” Kara chugs the rest of her glass and reaches to get herself more beer. 

“You’d bankrupt me in a month.” Hank turns around, groaning, and lets Kara fill her own glass, tending to the other drunks. “If you don’t get your grubby little hands off my tap I’m posting your picture under a banned indefinitely sign.”

“Who’d supply charm in this shithole without me?” Kara chuckles, sipping her beer and standing up, gesturing to the mostly empty bar. 

“It’s four in the afternoon on a Tuesday, Kara. A lively cricket could bring the charm.” Hank looks at Kara, shaking his head. He’d known Kara since she showed up at the Danvers, he cared about her like she was his own. “What happened to you, kid?” 

“Same old, same old. Opened my mouth when I shoulda kept it shut,” Kara says, staring down into her glass. She swallows hard, clearing her throat. “Alex’s dad is pissier. Everything I do makes him mad.” Her voice is quiet now, only for Hank to hear.

“Stand up for yourself, you don’t deserve his shit. Hit him back maybe.” Hank reaches out to ruffle Kara’s hair and sighs.  Kara shrugs, ducking her head out of his reach, and chugs the rest of her glass.

“Whatever, don’t wanna talk about that.” Kara burps. She looks around before leaning across the bar again to fill up her glass. Hank lets her. “But uh, I can talk to you right?” Kara asks, watching the bartender.

“Haven’t we been talking?” Hank offers.

“Shut up,” Kara says with a light smile before taking a slow sip of her drink, her mind wandering to Lena and why she was there. She still wasn’t sure, but she didn’t know where to begin working it out. “Hey, what’s it mean when someone makes you feel safe just by being there? They don’t have to be doing anything and you know they aren’t super strong and would probably get punched out easy in a fight, but something about them feels….safe.” The alcohol was starting to hit, Kara was getting buzzed and she couldn’t take her mind off of Lena.

“Are you talking about that chicken shit kid you’re dating? Mark?” Hank’s voice is skeptical.

Kara snorts. “Fuck no.” She doesn’t correct Hank on Mike’s name. “He’s too much of a bitch to make anyone feel safe. It’s...It’s someone else. I guess it’s not just safety either. It’s like, so I stood over by–their house before I came here. Wasn’t even there, just knowing that this person exists in that house made me feel better. Like it would make my face stop throbbing or some shit, it makes no sense.” Kara grabs an ashtray, not looking at Hank anymore, and pulls her cigarettes out of her pocket.

He laughs, shaking his head while Kara lights the cigarette between her lips. “Sounds an awful lot like you might actually care about him. Feeling safe is the first step in loving someone. Showing up at his house when he isn’t there is borderline stalking, but sounds like you have a crush, Kara.” He doesn’t notice Kara cringe when Hank says he.

Kara stays silent for a few seconds, blowing smoke out through her nose, and ashes her cigarette. “Well, fuck.” She downs half of her glass.

____

It’s late when Kara staggers her way home, she’d closed out the bar. The snow makes it almost impossible to see and her whole body is numb from the cold. She fumbles with her keys and stumbles in the door, giggling to herself. The only thing that stops Jeremiah’s hand from connecting with her jaw is her own drunken balance. “Hey!” She yells, clumsily sidestepping him. “What’dido?” Her words run together. 

“Fuckin’ bitch!” Jeremiah swings again, his eyes red like he’s been drinking as well. As usual. He’s pulled back with a heavy grunt, and Kara stands up as straight as she can, squinting to try and clear her vision. 

“Alex?” She looks at her adoptive sister, shocked. 

“Go to bed, Dad. You’re drunk,” Alex says, pushing the grown man towards his bedroom.

“Thankyousomuch for saving me,” Kara slurs, taking an ungraceful step forward. She was surprised, Alex never gave her a second thought. “I think he’d kill me for sure, I’m way too dr–” She’s cut short by Alex’s fist. Kara falls backwards, clutching her bleeding nose, and pushes herself backwards. “What the fuck!” Kara rolls over and crawls out the door, knowing it’d take too long to try and pull herself back up anyway.

“You think you can just stumble in here whenever the fuck you want?” Alex screams, following behind Kara. She kicks her, causing her to skid on the slippery porch. She starts raining punches on Kara, the wasted girl doing all she can to try and block the blows.

Knife in hand, Lena makes her way home. She probably couldn’t actually stab anyone before they got to her, but it made her feel better. She hears screaming that only gets louder the closer she gets to turning the corner, nothing out of the usual for the neighborhood.

“-ruining my fucking family! We were fine before you get here! You ruined my life!” Lena recognizes that voice, Alex Danvers. She rounds the corner and sees Alex’s silhouette fighting someone on the front porch, but the snow is coming down too hard to see everything. 

“I didn’t mean to!”

Kara.

Lena breaks out into a sprint, running as fast as she can towards their house. She slips a little on the ice and stops, putting her knife away before she stabs herself, and starts running again. The screaming stops before she gets to the porch. She slides to a stop and runs up the stairs, kneeling next to Kara. 

“Sorry. I’m sorry,” Kara whispers, curling up and shivering.

“Stay right here,” Lena says before standing up and stepping over Kara to get to the door. She bangs on the door, screaming for Alex to open up.    
“I swear to god, I’ll fucking kill you!” She yells, banging harder against the wood. 

Kara rolls over and reaches out, hitting Lena’s legs. “Not coming out.” Her voice is light, fading. 

“I’ll make her,” Lena growls. She stops banging on the door when she feels Kara stop tapping her ankles. “Shit shit shit shit shit shit,” Lena chants, seeing an unconscious Kara in a growing puddle of her own blood. She turns and leans down, trying to figure out how she’s gonna do this. She’s not strong enough to all out carry the blonde’s full body weight. She drapes Kara’s arm around her neck and lifts, groaning. She was getting blood on her work uniform. “Jesus fucking Christ, you’re solid.” She complains, dragging herself and Kara towards her house. The snow slowed her down even more, and Kara wasn’t helping her any. 

“Coffee,” Kara mumbles, trying to get her footing.

“What?” Lena grunts.

“Smells like coffee,” Kara repeats, spitting blood out in front of the pair.

“Yeah, I work at the coffee shop,” Lena huffs, still dragging the blonde’s dead weight along.

“Gonna throw up.” Kara plants her feet, bringing them to a stop.

“Don’t you da–” Kara drops to her knees and throws up in the snow, Lena gags.

Kara stands up, wipes her mouth on her sleeve, and peels her blood, and now vomit, splattered shirt off, leaving her in just a sports bra from the waist up. “Gross.”

Lena watches her, her mouth drying out. She clears her throat before she speaks. “Kara we’re in a literal blizzard.” She says, her eyes scanning the blonde’s torso. She huffs as Kara throws her arm back around her neck and leans on her for support. “Holy hell, you’re burning up.”

“Home,” Kara mumbles, burying her face in Lena’s shoulder. Lena drags Kara to her house, grunting as she pulls her up the stairs, and looks over at the couch, trying to figure out where to put her. Kara peels her face off Lena’s shirt and groans, gritting her teeth. “Shower.”

“You can’t even stand on your own.” Lena says, heading towards the couch.

“Then help me. Nothin’ you haven’t seen.” Kara drags her arm over her mouth, grimacing at the blood, and plants her feet. “Shower. Now.”

“Fuck me,” Lena groans and drags Kara to the bathroom. “Ever thought about not drinking so much you can’t walk?”

“Ever been beat near unconscious?” Kara slurs back, less from the alcohol and more due to her rapidly swelling face. She grunts and pushes herself off Lena, stumbling to the bathtub, and falls in. “Fuck!”

Lena feels bad, but she can’t help but giggle as Kara scrambles to sit straight in the tub. She shakes her head, kneeling next to the tub, and watches Kara. “Think you can manage to undress yourself?” Lena asks.

Kara holds up her hands, knuckles bruised and busted. “Probably not.” She kicks her shoes off and relaxes back against the tub, the cold surface causing goosebumps to raise on her skin. Lena rolls her eyes and pulls Kara’s socks off, her fingers grazing her covered legs as she moves up to undo her pants. Kara sucks her stomach in with a light gasp while Lena’s fingers brush over torso.

”Lift up,” Lena whispers, tapping Kara’s thigh lightly and waits for her to pick her hips up so she can shimmy her pants and underwear off. Kara groans and wraps her arms around herself, spitting blood out. 

“I’m gonna get you something for pain, start your own water.” Lena wipes blood from a cut on Kara’s forehead and nods once, wiping it on her own pants, and pulls Kara’s bra off. “I’m gonna have to stitch your cut though, you need stitches and something tells me I’m not getting you to a hospital anytime soon.”

”Wait, stitch?” Kara calls as Lena walks out. She lifts her leg, gently kicking the water on to let it run for bit to get warm before plugging the tub. Kara lets out a soft sigh as she relaxes into the water, lolling her head back. She’s just falling asleep when she vaguely registers Lena coming back in.

“Nope!” Lena splashes water on Kara’s face to wake her up. “You probably have a concussion and I don’t want you to die or some shit in my bathtub.”

“Don’t have a concussion, I’m just tired.” Kara huffs, splashing Lena back, and brings her hand up to wipe some of the blood still trickling down her face. “I’m not just–hey!” Kara closes her eyes quickly against the bright light shining in, trying to smack Lena’s phone out of her hand. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Googled it, and your pupils didn’t dilate when I shined the light in ‘em. You got a concussion, looks like we’re gonna be up all night,” Lena explains, quickly jerking her phone away before it gets ruined by water. “Kara, you’re still bleeding from the gash on your forehead and we need to reset your nose.” Lena starts setting out everything she needs: needle, thread, ibuprofen, a lighter, and a bottle of vodka. She disappears again for just a second before coming back with a bag of ice, tossing it to Kara.

“You’re not coming anywhere near me with that needle,” Kara says, holding the ice against her face. “And I’ll die before I let you crack my nose back into place.”

“You’ll look like Mike if I don’t.” Lena chuckles, dumping four Ibuprofen in her hand, and holds them out to Kara. “Dry swallow.”

“Fuck it, rebreak my nose. But I’m not letting you stitch my forehead shut.” Kara takes the pills and swallows them quickly. She glares up at Lena for a second before kicking the water off.

“Kara please. I don’t want you bleeding all over my house. Take the ice off your forehead, can’t let your skin get too soft before stitching it,” Lena says nonchalantly and starts heating up the needle to disinfect it.

“How much is it going to hurt?” Kara watches Lena closely, dropping the bag of ice on the floor.

“Well, the painkillers will help some, and you drank half a bar so you’re probably pretty far from feeling everything. But it’s gonna suck.” Lena puts the lighter down, threads the needle carefully, and brings the vodka and her supplies over to the stool next to the tub. “Ready?”

Kara exhales and closes her eyes and lays her head back, clenching her fists the best she can under the water. “Just do it.” 

Lena opens the vodka and pours it over the gash, frowning as Kara yelps, sitting up straight. “Fuck that! Nope, fucking let me bleed everywhere I can’t do this.”

”Shut up and let me sew your forehead shut or I’m calling your ugly boyfriend to do it.” Lena says and pushes back on Kara’s chest to make her lean back in the tub. “Now you have to be still or I’ll fuck up the stitch.” She clears her throat and presses the needle against Kara’s skin. She just started to apply pressure when her hands are knocked away and Kara sits up again.

“Knock me out or something I really can’t do this I’m awake and you have a needle and fuckin’ fishing line about to stab me and you know what? I’d rather just bleed I think that’s just fine really I don’t th–” She’s cut off by Lena straddling her in the bathtub, making it almost impossible to move. Kara’s mouth hangs open mid sentence as she looks at the girl hovering over her.

“Oh, hey.”

“Hey yourself. Deep breath,” Lena mumbles, waiting for Kara’s inhale before she pushes the needle through her skin. Kara curses and squirms, splashing water over the side of the bathtub. Lena waits for her to still before she starts stitching the gash shut, chewing on her lip in concentration. Kara grits her teeth, hissing as Lena finishes the stitch. She pulls her knife out of her wet pants and cuts the line, setting knife and needle on the stool beside the tub. “Wasn’t so bad, was it?” Lena asks, pouring more vodka over the now closed wound to sanitize it, and leans back some to admire her handywork.

“Says you!” Kara snaps, closing her eyes tightly at the sting of the alcohol, and shakes her head. “Fucking stitches at home in a bathtub. How’d you even learn that?” Kara asks, huffing. The alcohol and painkillers numbed it like Lena said, but it still didn’t feel too good. She didn’t even feel drunk anymore, she just wanted to sleep but the other girl won’t let her.

Lena shrugs, smiling. “Lex used to come home busted at least once a week, just picked it up along the way. Now, your nose.” Lena brings her hands up, cupping Kara’s face lightly. Kara lets her, her eyes locked on Lena’s face, lips parted to breathe easier.

“Just do it.” Kara closes her eyes, knowing she’s going to tear up. It wasn’t the first time her nose had to be fixed. She winces as she feels Lena’s hands move to her sensitive nose and breathes out slowly.

“On three. One, two,” Lena moves her hands quickly on two, catching Kara off guard. 

“Son of a bitch!” Kara yells, a few tears squeezing out from her shut eyes. She brings her hand up, catching the blood. “Fucking, motherfucker, shit.” Kara grumbles, her voice breaking only slightly.

“It would have been worse if I waited for three.” Lena says, wiping Kara’s tears away, and reaches for a rag. “I’m done torturing you for now, you’re all fixed,” she says softly, moving Kara’s hands out of the way and holding the rag to her nose gently. 

“Thanks.” Kara’s sincere, though her voice doesn’t give it away. She opens her eyes and looks at Lena, trying not to notice how her wet clothes stick to her body. “So, you gonna get off?” Kara asks after a minute, dragging her eyes back up to Lena’s face.

“You wanna get off?” Lena retorts, her voice low.

“What?” Kara sputters.

“I said,” Lena mumbles, leaning down to drag her lips up Kara’s jaw, her hands sliding down Kara’s wet skin. “Do you want to get off?” She whispers in Kara’s ear, dragging her teeth over Kara’s earlobe.

Kara shudders, laying her head to the side for Lena before she tenses up and clears her throat. “Wait Lena, I’m not gay.” 

Lena chuckles breathily and kisses down to Kara’s neck. “Aren’t you?” She whispers, bringing one hand up to cup Kara’s boob.

Kara gasps lightly, clenching her jaw shut to stop any noise from escaping. “I’m not. I have a boyfriend.” She says quickly, not moving to get Lena off of her.

“Mhm,” Lena mutters as she drags her hand roughly against Kara’s nipple under her hand, her free hand moving down to trace along Kara’s inner thigh. She moves down some, water sloshing over the side of the tub, and takes Kara’s nipple into her mouth, quirking one eyebrow up as she feels it peak. “Still not gay?”

Kara drags her fingers down the fabric covering Lena’s back, trying to find surface to grip on to, and swallows hard. She isn’t going to make any noise, not for Lena. She drops her head back and opens her mouth in a silent, choked back moan as Lena’s mouth covers her nipple. Her hips buck up some at the feel of Lena’s fingers on her thigh and she lets out a quiet, needy whine. “Fuck me,” she gasps, looking at the other girl.

“Kiss me.” Lena comes up level with Kara, looking her in the eyes while she moves her hand closer to Kara’s pussy, smirking.

“I’m not gay,” Kara says automatically, her voice rough.

“Oh yeah?” Lena asks, ghosting her finger over Kara’s clit, pulling a soft moan from the blonde.

“Lena,” Kara breathes out, trying to open her legs more in the small tub.

“Pretty desperate for a girl who isn’t gay, huh?” Lena teases, slowly circling her finger around Kara’s entrance.

Kara doesn’t beg for anyone, but she’s desperate. “Lena, ple–aaah.” She’s cut off by her own drawn out, breathy moan as Lena pushes her finger in. She meets Lena’s eyes, her lips parted, and flattens her hands against her back. Lena smirks, quirking her eyebrow up in question, and waits for Kara’s nod before she starts thrusting her hand. 

“Kiss me,” Lena says, leaning in closer.

“Nnnnn,” Kara moans in response, turning her head to the side, and digs her fingers into Lena’s wet shirt. “Fuck me like you mean it or get off of me.” She finally manages, looking up at Lena with dark eyes, her voice low.

Lena’s own eyes go wide at Kara’s tone and she knows her underwear probably aren’t going to make it through the night. She nods, leaning in to press her lips to Kara’s only for Kara to curve her. Lena groans under her breath and drags her lips over Kara’s shoulder, biting down where it meets her neck as she pushes a second finger into the blonde, waiting just a second before thrusting her hand as fast as the water allows her to.

Kara tangles her hands in Lena’s hair, dragging her head down to her chest. She grinds her hips down against Lena’s fingers, ignoring the water sloshing over the tub, and lays her head back to moan out, not worrying about her volume like she was at the party. “Don’t stop.” Kara pants, rolling her hips. As long as Kara sounded like that, she wouldn’t dare.

Lena’s wrist is starting to cramp and half the water sloshed onto the floor, but she can tell Kara is close. She picks her head up, looking at her lipstick smeared on Kara’s neck, and shifts her weight back to let a third finger join the other two. She watches the way Kara’s muscles ripple and her body moves with Lena fucking her, mesmerized by the sounds she makes. It isn’t until she feels a strong hand wrap around her wrist that she snaps out of it, stilling her movements. Kara’s eyes are glazed over and she’s panting like she just ran a marathon. Her breath hitches as Lena pulls her fingers out a brings them up to her lips. The grip on her wrist tightens and Kara locks her eyes on Lena’s before taking her fingers into her mouth. Lena can’t hold back the soft moan at the sight. Kara lets go of Lena’s fingers with a soft pop and Lena has never wanted to taste her more, but she knows she won’t let her.

“I’m gonna get pneumonia if stay in this any longer,” Kara says, her voice only a little raw.

“Right.” Lena nods once, getting off of Kara. She slips a little on the wet floor, which causes Kara to laugh, and she shoots a playful glare back at her. “That’s your fault.”

“I’m not sure what you mean, it must be the concussion.” Kara smirks, pushing herself upright. She stands up slowly, holding on to the sides of the tub for support. “Thanks,” she says, grabbing the towel from Lena.

“Dry off, I’m gonna change and get you some clothes.” Lena smiles at Kara before leaving the bathroom.

Kara watches Lena leave and sighs. She should leave, she knows it. She’s not gay, that’s what she told herself at least. Though, standing freshly fucked in Lena Luthor’s bathroom might hint that she needs to find another lie to tell herself. Lena comes back before she can think on that too much, thankfully.

“So this one has the sleeves cut off because I went through a phase were I cut all my shirts into tank tops, and this is my NCHS sweatshirt. I dunno what you’d be comfortable in,” Lena says, holding the shirts out to Kara. “Also some sweatpants and a pair of Lex’s boxers, they’re clean I swear, I just don’t think you’d fit any I have.” 

“Thanks.” Kara steps out of the bathtub and dries off quickly before taking the clothes from Lena, settling on the tank top. “I get hot, I’d probably catch on fire if I had to sleep in a sweatshirt,” Kara explains, shrugging.

Lena watches Kara, her eyes glued to the other girls body before she looks down, clearing her throat. “Yeah but you aren’t sleeping, you could like, die or something. We gotta watch your concussion.” Lena pulls the stopper to let the water out of the tub, and dries her hand on her own sweatpants before leading Kara out to the living room. 

“I’ll be fine, let me sleep.” Kara huffs, flopping down on the couch, and closes her eyes.

“Not a chance.” Lena rolls her eyes and shakes her head, leaving Kara for a moment to grab a bottle of water. She lifts Kara up enough to sit down and lets her rest her head in her lap. “Drink this, you probably need it.” Lena opens the bottle and holds it out for Kara.

“So you’re just gonna stay up too?” Kara asks, sitting up enough to take a drink, and lays back in Lena’s lap. 

“That’s the plan. Can’t let you have all the fun now can I?” Lena turns the TV on and starts flipping through channels. Kara huffs and falls silent. Her eyes are tracing the lines of Lena’s face, memorizing them. Kara almost tells her how beautiful she is, but something stops her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Kara imagines how soft Lena’s lips would be against her own. 

“Hey can I ask you something?” Lena finally says, startling Kara. Kara just nods instead of replying, her eyes searching Lena’s as the other girl looks down.

“Why do you mess around with me if you have a boyfriend? The tub just now… and the party, earlier.” Lena asks quietly. 

Kara snorts. “It’s not like I fuck him.”

Lena thinks on that, her eyebrows pulling together. “So you’re only really dating if you fuck?”

“Yeah.” Kara shrugs.

“So then by your logic we’re dating, considering I’ve fucked you twice now.” Lena points out.

“Yeah, but I’m not–” Kara starts.

“Not gay. Whatever.” Lena cuts her off. “Seemed pretty dykey when you begged me to fuck you. But what do I know.”

“You’re the dyke. You do whatever I ask.” Kara retorts, frowning.

“Yeah, obviously. I never said I wasn’t a lesbian.” Lena shakes her head, laughing under her breath.  “Kara, say what you will but you’re not straight. You hate your fugly boyfriend and you come to me to put out. I mean, fuck. You came over earlier because you wanted someone to, I don’t know, comfort you or whatever, even though you have a boyfriend who would do that for you. But you didn’t want him, you wanted me. I bet he makes you miserable, and I at least make your crotch feel great.”

Kara says quiet. She didn’t have the energy to throw a punch at the accusations but she can’t think of anything to say. Lena’s right, but Kara won’t admit that. She grunts and turns her head, looking over at the wall. The two fall into silence. Lena didn’t want to upset Kara any more, she was supposed to be making her feel better.

“Tell me somethin’ about you.” Kara breaks the silence first.

“What?” Lena asks, looking back down to Kara.

“I said tell me something about you I don’t know.” Kara repeats, toying with the hem of her shirt.

“Something you don’t know. Hm.” Lena drops her hand into Kara’s hair, thinking. “My middle name is Kieran.”

Kara doesn’t even try to stop the giggle she lets out. “Kieran?” She repeats, wincing some as her face splits into a grin. 

“Shut up. Yeah, Kieran.” Lena laughs quietly, watching Kara.

“Cute.” Kara says, shaking her head, and closes her eyes as Lena massages her scalp. “Kieran. Why, aren’t y’all supposed to have L names?”

“I guess, but I was adopted.” She purposefully doesn’t comment on Kara saying it’s cute.

“Me too. Kinda. I was dropped off to Clark and passed on again.” Kara shrugs, trying not to seem bothered by it. “I’d’ve probably been better off being raised by like, wolves or something. Better than being in and out of the system.”

“Would you be out howling at the moon had you been with the wolves?” Lena asks, trying to lighten the mood.

“Well, not while you’re still awake.” Kara jokes, looking up at Lena. Lena just smiles, laying her head back against the couch with a yawn.

“Kara?”

“Yeah?”

“Why won’t you kiss me?” Lena’s voice is quiet.

“I’m scared.”

“What of?”

“What if I don’t want to stop?” She’s barely speaking above a whisper now

“And what’s so bad about that?” Lena plays with Kara’s soft hair absently.

“What if people find out?”

“What if they don’t?”

Kara lets Lena’s words hang in the air, thinking about it. She feels Lena relax, her hand going lax in her hair. It was late, Lena had to be as exhausted as she was. Still, she whispers, “what if I want them to?” She sits up slowly, careful not to disturb Lena, and gets off the couch. She grabs up the water bottle and starts wandering around Lena’s house, looking for her room. She swallows her gulp of water as she walks into Lena’s room, frowning at just how empty it is, and sets the bottle on the bedside table before heading back to the living room to. She considers waking Lena up, but she looks too peaceful to bother. Kara bends down, scooping Lena up carefully, and freezes as Lena snuggles against her chest, making sure she’s still asleep before carrying her to bed.

“Stay,” Lena whispers, grabbing on to Kara’s shirt after she lays her down.

“I have nowhere else to go.” Kara pushes Lena some so she scoots over to make room for her. Kara climbs into bed and wraps her arms around Lena, turning her head quickly as Lena settles back against her. 

“Don’t sleep. Concussion.” Lena mumbles, already falling back into a light sleep.

Kara rolls her eyes, smiling some, and feels for Lena’s phone. She unlocks it and pulls up the camera, frowning as she sees her own face. She looked like hell, her whole face is swollen, her nose and eyes are bruised, and there’s tiny cuts all over her face, but the stitched gash on above her eyebrow is the worst of them. She knows it’ll leave at least a scar. Still, she picks her head up carefully and presses her lips to Lena’s cheek to take a picture. 

____

“No Sam, I’m tellin’ ya. That Luthor bitch came around and took blondie away.” Alex says through a mouthful of pizza, balancing the phone between her ear and shoulder. “Fuckin’ weird right?”

“Yeah. And you heard what they’re saying about Lena too. She’s a little homo like her brother.” Sam agrees. “Your sister is playing house with the lesbian down the lane.”

“Don’t call her my sister. I don’t want all that.” Alex grimaces, shaking her head. “Kara has herself a boyfriend though, she’s probably with him now.”

“Think he knows the rumors yet?” Sam asks, curious.

“What rumors? That Kara got her ass beat?” Alex responds.

“No, at the party like a week ago James said that Winn saw Kara and Lena leaving together. Apparently Kara was lookin’ for her all night,” Sam explains.

“Oh no fuckin’ way. I’ll call you back.” Alex hangs up and dials Mike’s number quickly.

He sounds like he was sleeping when he answers. “Fucking what, Alex. It’s two in the morning.

“Get over it. Is Kara there?” She asks, knowing the answer.

“No, she said she was staying home tonight. She not there?” He asks, rubbing his eyes.

“Nope,” Alex says, a grin splitting her face. “She’s laid up with someone else. She’s cheating on you, Mike.”


	3. shit

Light filtering through Lena’s window hits Kara’s eyelids. Kara groans, turning over to try and hide her face. She’s completely shocked to find herself with a faceful of dark hair. She sits up quickly, looking around the unfamiliar room. She looks down at the still sleeping Lena and nods, raking her fingers through her hair. She stayed at Lena’s house, right. Kara touches her forehead lightly to feel the stitches and tries pulling her eyebrows together, testing it. She huffs, looking around the room, and drags her fingers across her bruised jaw. She looks over at the sleeping Luthor and opens and closes her mouth, trying to gauge the pain.

“Lena, hey.” Kara nudges Lena, trying to wake her. Lena grunts and rolls onto her back.

“Huh?” 

“Wake up.” Kara smiles.

“No.” Lena huffs and covers her eyes with her arms to block the light. “Too early.”

“Fine. I’m gonna go to the DEO then.” 

“Have fun,” Lena grumbles.

“Bitch.” Kara huffs, looking down at her hands. Her knuckles were healing fast, the bruises already yellowing in places rather than staying black and blue. She stretches out some to look in the mirror and grimaces at her own reflection. She looked like hell. The homemade stitches over her eyebrow that were sure to leave a scar, and she’s almost positive her face is going to be bruised forever with how often she’s been getting the shit beat out of her. Lena’s soft snores pull Kara out of her own head and she can’t fight the smile off her face. She’s just started staring when she hears her phone vibrate. 

“Fucking Mike,” Kara mumbles, annoyed at the no less than fifty notifications. She shakes her head and looks down at Lena again. She leans down and nuzzles her nose against Lena’s jaw, shifting her weight so she’s on top of her. 

“Hm?” Lena grunts, still half asleep.

“I’m bored,” Kara whispers and drags her mouth down Lena’s neck, ignoring the slight complaint from her still healing lip. She feels Lena shift under her, in turn placing a warm, open-mouthed kiss at the junction between her neck and shoulder, moving her shirt aside.

“What’re you doin’?” Lena mumbles, her hands slowly creeping up Kara’s arms. 

“What’s it look like I’m doing?” Kara chuckles and disappears under the covers. Lena sits up a little and lets out a small gasp as she feels her pajama pants slide down. Kara’s soft lips ghost over Lena’s covered crotch and her mind goes blank. She wouldn’t be surprised if she ruined her underwear on the spot. 

“You’re hurt.” Lena chokes out instead, pulling the covers back to look down at Kara, who’s mouth is exploring the skin of Lena’s inner thighs.

“You’re wet.” Kara shoots back, smirking, and drags her two fingers over the slight wet spot on Lena’s underwear. “Plus, baby,” 

Kara keeps talking, but Lena stops listening. Her brain stops as soon as she hears Kara call her baby. Baby. Lena would do anything she asked her to if she’d just call her baby. Heat shoots through Lena’s body and she knows she’s going to just throw her drawers away after this, there’s no coming back. Kara notices it too, a smirk splitting her lips. 

“Really?” Kara teases, slipping Lena’s panties down her legs easily, and drops them off the bed. “Probably best to toss ‘em.” Kara finally looks down at the trim patch of dark curls between Lena’s legs and her mouth goes dry. Everything about Lena gives her a high she’s never had before, and she needs more. Kara leans down and pushes Lena’s legs apart before burying her face into her, moaning out audibly once she tastes the other girl. 

Lena moans out, her hands scrambling to tangle in Kara’s soft hair. She sits up quickly as she feels Kara pull away, her eyes going wide. 

“What the fuck?” She huffs, swallowing hard. 

“I just wanted to say, I’m repaying a favor. You know, taking care of what I owe you. So, no homo.” Kara explains, her mouth still wet. 

Lena almost believes her, but Kara’s voice is too low and her eyes are too blown for her to mean any of it. Still, she shakes her head and mutters “unbelievable” while she moves to get up. She wasn’t going to deal with Kara’s shit this early. Then she feels a hard pressure against her hips. Kara is pinning her down against the mattress, and Lena would be lying if she said the action didn’t turn her on even more. 

“Wait a second. You’re not going anywhere babygirl,” Kara says with a grin. “I always follow through.”

Lena gasps and grabs on to Kara’s head, letting a needy whine leave her lips in place of words, and pushes the blondes head back down. “Please,” Lena whines out and looks down at a smug Kara. 

Kara grins and hooks her arms around Lena’s legs, running her tongue over her lower lip. “Well when you say it like that.” She dips her head down and lets out another moan as she tastes Lena. Lena’s volume is steadily rising and she’s just started grinding on Kara’s face when there’s banging on the door.

Kara hears him. Mike. She ignores the loud banging and hopes Lena doesn’t notice yet. The way she’s pulling her hair hints that she hasn’t noticed. Glass shattering makes Kara sit up. 

“KARA!” Mike’s voice echoes through the house. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Kara mumbles and hops off the bed, glancing back to Lena before storming out the room with her hands balled into fists.

“Kara you can’t-” Lena starts, breathless. She looks around for her pants, grumbling to herself. In this moment, she could kill Mike and have no remorse. 

Kara steps around the shattered glass as much as she can and pulls the door open. “What the fuck are you doing here?” She pushes Mike back and steps out on the front porch. 

“Why’re you here?” Mike takes a step forward to right himself. “You fucking Luthor?”

“Fucking Luth-” Kara cuts herself off with a short laugh. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Paranoid and shit. You’re fucking crazy, Mike.”

“CRAZY?” Mike yells, bowing up to Kara. “I’m crazy? You’re in there, what, dyking out with Lena fucking Luthor, ignoring my calls. I heard about the party, Kara.”

“I’m not even gay, why the hell would I be fucking Lena?” Kara retorts, balling her fists and making herself look bigger after Mike does. “Now step the fuck back before I knock your teeth out.” 

“Threaten me again and I’ll wring your neck, bitch.” Mike steps closer, trying to push Kara back. 

“I know you’re an insecure little freak of a boyfriend, but I swear if you lay a finger on me I will break it.” Kara all but growls, her voice low.

“Whore!” Mike yells and cocks his hand back, swinging at Kara. Kara hits the ground quickly before he hits her. She can’t take another hit after the week she’s had. She slides across the icy porch and hops up quickly, bringing her hands up to defend herself. Mike yells and turns quickly, getting ready to run at Kara again. They both freeze at the unmistakable sound of a gun cocking.

“Touch her and I’ll kill you.” Lena’s voice is flat, cold. Mike turns to look at her and finds himself looking down the barrel of the pistol. “And don’t say I won’t. I’m fucking crazy like every other Luthor, and I hope you’re smart enough to understand that.”

Kara stifles a short laugh and Mike watches as she pushes past him, moving to stand next to Lena. 

“So you are cheating on me? With her?” He questions, eyeing the gun.

“I’m not-” 

“Why do you think her face is so wet?” Lena cuts Kara off. Kara quickly brings her shirt up to wipe her mouth, clearing her throat.

“So you’re a fuckin’ dyke and you never told me?” Mike draws himself up again, looking at Kara. 

Kara opens her mouth to respond, but Lena cuts her off. “Say dyke one more time and I’m gonna shoot you. Get off my porch.”

“I don’t gotta take orders from no fuckin dy-“ the shot rings out, and almost simultaneously Mike is screaming. He falls to the ground, screaming and holding the side of his bleeding leg. “YOU FUCKING SHOT ME!” He wails, scooting himself back and rolls down the stairs. 

“Said I would.” Lena just shrugs, keeping the pistol trained on Mike. 

“It’s just a graze, don’t be a pussy,” Kara chimes in. Lena laughs and Kara smiles a little at the sound. “Give me your wallet before you go. You owe Lena money for the window.” She walks down the stairs to stand next to Mike, nudging him with her foot, her hand out. 

“You really think I’m gonna just-OKAY OKAY. JESUS FUCKING CUNT SHIT TAKE IT,” he screams as Kara digs her foot into the bullet wound. Mike tosses his wallet at the porch and scrambles to his feet, hunched some to keep his hands over the cut. “I’ll remember this.” He calls back as he hobbles off, pulling his phone out to call Alex. 

“You shot my boyfriend.” Kara looks at Lena, her face unreadable.

“I shot at him. And I don’t think he’s still your boyfriend, so really I shot your ex bo-“ Lena’s words are muffled by Kara’s hand. She shoots her eyebrow up in question, watching Kara.

Kara pulls her hand away and shakes her head before leaning in like she’s going to kiss her. Instead, she plants a light peck on Lena’s jaw and pats her cheek lightly. 

“So it’s safe to assume you aren’t mad?” Lena asks, leading Kara back inside. She sets the pistol on the coffee table, watching Kara step around the glass.

“Fuming.” Kara jokes before grinning, turning quickly to press Lena against the hallway wall. “We should fuck about it.”

Lena gasps lightly, her arms looping around Kara’s neck. “What about the window?” Her voice jumps slightly as Kara’s lips ghost over her neck. 

“I’ll board it up later. For now, there’s better things to do.” Kara picks Lena up easily, pinning her against the wall. The other girl moans softly, her hands sliding into Kara’s hair. 

“Or you could just kiss me to thank me for saving your life.” Lena points out, her voice breathy as she hooks her legs around Kara. She tightens her grip as she leaves the wall, Kara navigating to her room. 

“There’s much better things I could be doing with my mouth.” She drops Lena on the bed and pulls her to the edge with a smirk as she kneels down to pull her pants off. She raises her eyebrows at Lena’s lack of underwear, but doesn’t mention it. “Plus, I already started something I have to finish.”

Lena picks her hips up some to help Kara. “Pretty lezzie of you to want to eat-“ she cuts herself off with a surprised moan as she feels Kara’s mouth on her. “Fuck, Kara.” Lena grabs at the blankets beneath her and hooks her ankles around Kara, chanting her name like it’s a prayer. 

______

“She’s fucking the Luthor bitch.” Mike doesn’t even let Alex say hello first. 

“You sound like you’re crying.” Alex says in response, unsurprised.

“She fucking shot me!” Mike hobbles into his house, grumbling. 

Alex sits up quickly in her bed. “Kara!?” 

“No! Luthor. But Kara looked happy about it! She’s a cunt, they both are. FUCK!” Mike yells as he pours alcohol on the gash in his leg. 

Alex pulls the phone away from her ear, waiting for Mike to calm down some before listening again. “You’re sure they’re sleeping together?” she asks. 

“Positive. The proof was on my girlfriend’s face.” He hisses and watches the peroxide bubble. 

“Gross.” Alex frowns, pulling her eyebrows together. “Whatever. I have a plan, I’m coming over.” She hangs up and gets ready before leaving for Mike’s. She dials a number and listens to the line ring, grinning when it picks up. “Hey Clark. Long time no talk.”

_____

Kara can feel the scratches on her shoulders before she sees them. She grins, turning her head to look at Lena over her shoulder. She’s still laying in bed, spent. 

Lena pushes herself up into a sitting position, her eyes glued to Kara’s naked back. “I think it’s a good look on you. Really screams ‘I just fucked a girl so hard she forgot how to say anything but my name.’” 

“Or I got attacked by somethin’ rabid and I need stitches.” Kara laughs at that and pulls her shirt on before she climbs back on the bed, laying Lena back down as she does. Lena starts to protest before Kara slips her arms around her and pulls her back against her, spooning. “I’ll send you my hospital bill.” 

Lena snorts lightly, laughing as she settles back against Kara. “I’ll call ahead and tell them you’re a bitch to stitch up. You squirm too much.”

“Hey,” Kara protests, burying her face against Lena’s shoulder to try and hide her smile. “You could try being better with your hands. I mean, you have to be nimble to stitch I think.”

“This is the first I’ve heard of you having any problems with my hands,” Lena points out with a smirk, turning in Kara’s arms to face her. “My mouth? Maybe. You avoid kissing me like I’m gonna give you the plague or some shit.”

Kara’s eyes drop to Lena’s lips as she speaks. “You have a nice mouth.”

“You would know.” Lena watches Kara, one eyebrow raised.

Kara goes quiet for a few minutes before she sits up, ready to change the subject. “I have a window to fix.” 

Lena groans and rolls onto her stomach to bury her face in her pillow, annoyed. “There’s some wood in the basement.” She grumbles.

Kara scoots out of bed and stands at the foot for a second, watching Lena. She reaches out with both hands and claps Lena’s ass lightly. “No rest for anyone, Luthor. Come on, meet me at the door.” 

“I’m going to kill you.” Lena groans, rolling out of her bed, and trudges around her room for clothes. She walks out to the living room to see Kara sweeping up the glass carefully. “Cleaning up?”

“Well, it’s fully my fault he showed up. So, you know. ” She shrugs, throwing the glass away, and puts the broom away before following Lena to the basement. They split up and look around for the wood and toolbox. Kara carries all of it upstairs, despite Lena’s protests. 

“So,” Lena starts, perching on the arm of the couch as she watches Kara figure out how to best patch the window up. “What’s going on? You’re being surprisingly nice.”

“Can’t I be nice?” Kara raises her eyebrows, turning to look at Lena for a second before back to the window. 

“Since when are you? You’re all, beat the snot outta someone first, explain why later. Plus your cousin hates my brother, your sister-“

“Adopted sister.”

“Adopted sister hates me, and we literally fought in the road like a week ago. Now suddenly you’re patching my window, staying the night, and fucking me on a semi-regular basis.” Lena crosses her arms over her chest. “Which, by the way, you’re a pussy fiending dyke.”

Kara shrugs, squatting down to search through the toolbox. “You wanna go back outside? I can kick your ass again.” She tries to stay straight faced, but the corner of her mouth turns up anyway. 

“You kicked my ass? You gave me a few bruises under my shirt and you walked away with a busted lip and a black eye.” Lena sits up straighter, shocked. “You’re not as strong as you think, Danvers.”

“You just got lucky. I mean, you basically were trying to fuck me in the snow and I got distracted.” Kara defends herself with a short huff. 

Lena just shakes her head and lays back on the couch, letting her legs dangle over the arm still. The sound of Kara hammering and humming keeps her awake. 

Kara stops hammering for a second, turning to look at Lena. Her eyes roam Lena’s body and she knows Lena would say something if she caught her. “Why do you keep callin’ me a lesbian?” 

Lena sits up. “You rode my face, begged me to fuck you in my bathroom, and made me cum five times after I shot the man you claim is your boyfriend even though you don’t let him even look at you for too long.” Lena pulls her phone out and pulls up the picture Kara took. “Also, this.” She turns the phone to Kara. 

“What if I’m not even a dyke. What’s the other one, where you can still like boys?” Kara glances at the phone briefly. She doesn’t know why she took the picture, just that she wanted to. 

“Bisexual?” Lena asks. 

“Yeah that. Maybe I’m bisexual. I could still get with a dude.”

Lena snorts. “That’s fuckin’ fake. You’re either gay or you’re not, you can’t be both. Plus, I don’t think you can be bisexual if watching a man get shot and then stealing his wallet turns you on.”

Kara laughs under her breath, nodding, and goes back to hammering. She was almost done with the window, might as well finish it off. What Lena said is still echoing in her head. She’s gay, she knows it. By now everyone probably knows, Mike has a big mouth. Fuck. She can’t go home, Alex will probably kill her this time. 

She finishes the window and turns around quickly, surprising Lena. “Let me live with you.” She says quickly. “If I’m gay then Alex knows already because how else would Mike know I was here? Alex saw you drag me away last night, and someone at the party saw us together and word got back. It had to, why else would she choose now to almost kill me? She and Mike have to be talking and I can’t go home, Lena. I’ll help you out with bills and groceries and everything, pay my part and all that.” 

“Kara, Kara hey.” Lena gets up and walks over to the other girl. Kara’s knuckles are white from her grip on the hammer and she’s talking almost too fast to understand. Lena reaches out, taking the hammer away. “Calm down, you can stay here. I’m not going to kick you out, you can move in here if you want. With Lex gone, it’s not like the house is full or anything and I don’t think they’ll let him come back for a while.” She rubs Kara’s arm lightly, watching her. The next thing she knows, Kara’s hugging her tight enough to pop her back. “Jesus Christ, I know you’re strong but for my sake let up a little,” Lena’s voice is a little choked but Kara listens anyway. She feels the other girl’s laugh before she hears it. 

“I could kiss you right now.” Kara mumbles, burying her face in Lena’s neck. 

“Then kiss me.” Lena pulls back slightly so she can see Kara. She watches her eyes dart from her eyes to her mouth and down to her boobs a few times before Kara speaks up. 

“Stay here, I’m gonna go get some of my clothes and stuff. I can’t wear yours forever.” She looks at Lena for a second more, plants a quick kiss on her cheek, and leaves just as fast. Lena groans, flopping down on the couch, and looks up at the ceiling. She’d kill Kara if she didn’t like her so much. 

________

Kara didn’t lie, she was going home to get her clothes. She sneaks in, hoping she’s more successful this time. Jeremiah is passed out on the couch and she can’t hear Alex, so she’s safe. She grabs a trash bag and heads up to her room, changing clothes before she starts stuffing them all into the bag. She digs around for her weed stash that’s really just a cigarette pack of joints, tosses it in the trash bag, and puts her actual pack of cigarettes in her pocket. She grabs her things from the bathroom and sneaks back out. She’s careful at Lena’s, not ready to be seen yet, and gently sets the trash bag behind the house and covers her footprints in the snow as she walks away. She had Mike’s wallet and she needed to go to the bar. 

“Kara!” Hank calls her name as soon as she walks in, a smile on his face. “Here to pay your tab?”

“Funny. Can I just have some water?” She asks, sitting down at the bar. 

“Fuck, kid. What happened to you?” He asks, seeing Kara’s face. “You need to take it easy, your black eye has a black eye.” He puts the water in front of her and pulls an ashtray from behind the bar as he watches her light a cigarette. 

Kara shrugs it off, not wanting to rehash the details she doesn’t fully remember to him. “It’s fine. Someone’s taking care of me. Mike tried to choke me out this morning.” That gets Hank’s full attention. 

“You want me to kill him for you?” Kara knows the man is only half joking. 

“Well, Lena shot him. Uh, Lena Luthor, you  know her. He’s not dead or anything, it was just his leg. He broke her window looking for me because I stayed the night over there. Also I think I’m a lesbian.” 

“I was a lesbian once,” Hank says with a straight face.

“I’m serious Hank.” Kara laughs and takes a drag from the cigarette.

“Me too.” 

“What?”

He doesn’t elaborate.

“So, does Lena have to do with you being a lesbian?” He asks, swatting the smoke away.

“Yeah. I’ve never met anyone like her.” Kara sighs, ashing her cigarette. 

“You know it’s illegal to smoke in any establishment around here, right?” 

“And yet you give me the ashtray. Promoting bad habits since forever, old man.” Kara raises her water glass and smiles at Hank over the edge. Her phone buzzes, a text from Lena asking where she is. “Ooh, gotta go. Thanks Hank, don’t tell anyone else. Guess I’ll have to come out on my own.” She puts her cigarette out and leaves, making her way to the grocery store before heading back to Lena’s.

________

Lena checks the time. Kara said she was on her way back forever ago. She picks up her phone to call her when there’s a knock on the door.

“Lena, it’s me! I’m back in one piece, also did you go grocery shopping?” Kara smiles at Lena once the door opens, a trash bag over her shoulder. “Because it’s cool that you did but I’d bring them in next time.” 

“It’s been happening for a while now. I didn’t really trust it at first, but once a week someone just leaves a bunch of groceries on the porch.” Lena explains, stepping aside to let Kara in before the two of them grab the grocery bags. 

“Weird. You got a guardian angel or some fag with a crush on you.” Kara plays it off. Lena didn’t need to know she was doing it yet. They put the groceries away and Kara digs through her trash bag to find the pack of joints. “Wanna get high?” Kara asks, tossing the box over to Lena.

“Sharing your drugs with me now? If I didn’t know better, I’d say you loved me Danvers.” Lena jokes, taking out one of the joints and sets the rest on the counter, holding her hand out for a lighter. 

Kara rolls her eyes playfully, tossing the lighter over. “Well, I got blood all over your bathroom and your work clothes, got your window broke, and I threw up on the side of your house so I guess it’s the least I can do.” She watches Lena light the joint and take a slow drag, her eyes fixating on the smoke curling out of her mouth. She clears her throat as Lena walks over to hand her the weed.

“Either kiss me or stop staring.” She noticed.

“Can’t smoke if I’m too busy kissin’ you. Which would be, like, gross probably.” Kara takes the joint from Lena and puts it between her lips, winking at Lena before walking to the couch. “Let’s see what’s on.”

Lena rolls her eyes and makes her way to the couch, sitting down next to Kara. “You’re insufferable.” 

“Yeah. But I have drugs and give good head so you’re not gonna kick me out just yet.” Kara blows the smoke towards Lena and coughs a little, giggling.

They pass the joint back and forth until it’s down to the roach, giggling more and more the higher they get. Kara puts the roach out and Lena lays down on the couch, her head in Kara’s lap. Kara runs her hands through Lena’s hair, zoning out.

“Why won’t you kiss me?” Lena asks, pulling Kara back down to Earth.

“Huh?” 

“You  won’t kiss me. Why? I know you said you were scared but, that’s not really an answer.” Lena questions again, looking up at Kara.

“Never kissed anyone. Seems so… intimate.” Kara looks down at Lena, meeting her eyes before giggling at herself. “I mean. That sounds dumb. Like, sex is...it’s just sex. It’s great, but it’s just about getting off. You gotta really like someone to kiss her.”

“You said you were scared you because you didn’t want people to know. Your secrets pretty much out now, Kara. Buncha people know you’re a dyke.” Lena presses, closing her eyes for just a second as Kara works her hands through her hair.

Kara laughs softly, a smile splitting her lips. “You shot Mike for saying dyke.”

“He can’t say dyke.” 

“I told Hank I was a lesbian and he said he used to be.”

“Who’s Hank?”

“DEO Bartender. Think he owns the place too. He kinda raised me, but not really. Mostly he just gives me free beer and tells me to stay out of trouble.” Kara shrugs.

“So you’re coming out to people you care about?” Lena asks, sitting up some.

“Guess so. It feels right.”

“So he knows about me?” Lena moves so she’s sitting in Kara’s lap, a sly smile on her face.

“What’s that look for?” Kara asks, looking up at Lena.

“You’re telling people you care about that you’re a lesbian and you’re talking about me. You’re into me, so it isn’t just sex.” Lena leans in a little and Kara bites her own lip, settling her hands on Lena’s hips.

Kara tilts her head up, her face close enough to Lena’s that she doesn’t have to speak louder than a whisper. “Maybe isn’t.”

“Then kiss me.” Lena whispers, bringing her hands up to rest on Kara’s shoulders. Kara moves to close the gap between them when she hears a familiar voice call her name. She turns her head quickly, her eyes going wide. 

“Shit.” She mumbles, moving Lena off of her carefully, and runs over, making sure the door is locked.

“What?” Lena’s confused, and way too high for this. They both were.

“What’s wrong? Too busy with Lena fucking Luthor to say hi?” Clark’s voice is muffled, and a short bang on the wood of the door punctuates his words. “Open the door or I’m gonna break it down!” He yells, another bang.

“Don’t open it!” Lena says, sitting up quickly. 

“I’m not gonna hurt y’all. I just want to talk.” Clark says, pulling on the doorknob. Kara turns to Lena and mouths ‘I’m sorry’ before she opens the door. She sees Clark first, wearing clothes that are far too nice for the neighborhood, and behind him is Alex and Mike. Clark crosses his arms over his chest as Lena’s face appears next to Kara’s. Kara was frozen in place, Lena had to do something. She puts her hand on Kara’s lower back and feels her relax a little.

“What do you want?” Lena asks, drawing herself up. She couldn’t take on all three of them, and Kara can’t handle another fight. But she’d try.

“Nothin’. We’re just here to check on you. I wanted to see what my little cousin was doing. They told me, but I wanted to see for myself.”

“You haven’t checked on me in years, Clark. What do you really want?” Kara asks, stepping in front of Lena some as she catches Mike eyeing her. 

“A Luthor? You should know better. Nothing but trouble. Don’t forget who runs this place, Kara. I have eyes everywhere.” Clark reach out and pats her cheek. Not hard enough to hurt her, but harder than friendly. “Cut it out. Get over your phase. Whatever, just don’t make me come back. I’m in town for a while, there’s some things I need to take care of.” The trio turns and walks away, leaving Kara and Lena standing in the doorway.

Kara reaches out and closes the door, standing still for just a second before looking at Lena. “Shit.”

Lena nods slowly, locking the door, and leans against Kara. Clark is the reason Lex went crazy. Clark ruined her life enough, she couldn’t let him do it again. “Shit.” She agrees, letting Kara wrap her arm around her.

 


End file.
